


Il sonno dei giusti

by Nykyo



Series: Emissario [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, gente che dorme
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek richiuse il cartone del latte e lo rimise in frigo. Si appoggiò una tovaglietta sull’avambraccio, in modo di avere entrambe le mani libere, e pazienza se così sarebbe sembrato un cameriere. Sempre meglio che arrivare di là da Stiles con uno strofinaccio tra i denti.<br/>Recuperò dal bancone il bicchiere che aveva appena riempito e il piatto sopra il quale era stato chino ad armeggiare fino a un istante prima. Sulla porcellana bianca troneggiava un doppio sandwich al tonno, lattuga e maionese. Non il preferito di Stiles, ok, ma per come la vedeva Derek molto meglio delle schifezze che Stiles ingurgitava di solito.<br/>«Stiles, tira fuori il naso da quel grimorio. E’ tardi, ti ci vuole una pausa. Non vorrai davvero leggerlo tutto in una sera?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sonno dei giusti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questo racconto è davvero una minuzia ed è sul serio fluffoso. Ma avevo un gran bisogno di coccole e di fluff e del mio OTP e quindi lo regalo a me stessa e alla mia Lori che ama la gente innamorata che dorme ;D
> 
> Il racconto è anche uno spinoff del racconto "Un po' di sano egoismo" di cui è una sorta di mini-prequel. Non è comunque necessario leggere i due racconti insieme o nel giusto ordine.
> 
> Un grazie di cuore ad Allons-y Corsair: senza il continuo plottaggio comune questa piccola storia non esisterebbe.
> 
> Grazie infine anche ad Alex che mi ha fatto un banner adorabile che trovate a fine racconto e anche qui su Tumblr.

Derek richiuse il cartone del latte e lo rimise in frigo. Si appoggiò una tovaglietta sull’avambraccio, in modo di avere entrambe le mani libere, e pazienza se così sarebbe sembrato un cameriere. Sempre meglio che arrivare di là da Stiles con uno strofinaccio tra i denti.

Recuperò dal bancone il bicchiere che aveva appena riempito e il piatto sopra il quale era stato chino ad armeggiare fino a un istante prima. Sulla porcellana bianca troneggiava un doppio sandwich al tonno, lattuga e maionese. Non il preferito di Stiles, ok, ma per come la vedeva Derek molto meglio delle schifezze che Stiles ingurgitava di solito.

«Stiles, tira fuori il naso da quel grimorio. E’ tardi, ti ci vuole una pausa. Non vorrai davvero leggerlo tutto in una sera?»

Sapeva di essere suonato brusco, anche se non ce l’aveva affatto con Stiles. Da quando Deaton aveva accettato di istruirlo, Stiles ce la stava mettendo tutta ed era spesso costretto a studiare anche ad orari assurdi o durante i weekend. Capitava spesso che lo facesse al loft proprio per avere comunque modo di stare con Derek. Di quello Derek gli era grato, anche se non lo diceva. In fondo erano passati solo cinque mesi da quando lui e Stiles avevano deciso di darsi una chance.

Derek comunque era orgoglioso dell’impegno che Stiles stava dimostrando. Lo era sul serio.

Solo avrebbe preferito che Stiles non dovesse fare le ore piccole sulla trascrizione di un antichissimo testo di magie curative.

Già a metà serata Stiles gli era sembrato ancora interessatissimo ma davvero stanco. Adesso, dopo quattro ore di studio continuativo, doveva essere addirittura sfinito.

«Stiles, mi hai sentito? Devi almeno mangiare qualcosa.»

Derek non ricevette risposta e, non appena mise piede nella stanza principale del loft capì subito il perché.

Stiles dormiva.

Il pesante fascio di fotocopie tutte sottolineate era in parte scivolato giù dal divano, ma un angolo era rimasto incastrato sotto la spalla di Stiles che doveva aver ceduto al sonno senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Derek notò che era sdraiato nella stessa identica posizione a pancia in giù in cui l’aveva lasciato intento a leggere. Ora però Stiles non aveva più il mento appoggiato su una mano. Un braccio gli ricadeva lungo il fianco, l’altro sporgeva oltre il bordo dei cuscini; le dita allungate che sfioravano il pavimento.

Prima che Derek andasse in cucina a preparargli qualcosa da mangiare, Stiles aveva tenuto le gambe sollevate, i piedi che scalciavano piano ma costantemente nel vuoto. Ora tutto il suo corpo era rilassato e disteso. Perfino la fronte, che era stata a lungo aggrottata per la concentrazione, ora era spianata e liscia nel riposo.

Il respiro di Stiles era lento e così anche il battito del suo cuore. Il suo odore era quello di una persona immersa in un sonno pesante e privo di preoccupazioni.

«Il sonno dei giusti» mormorò Derek tra sé e sé, stupito ma non più di tanto che gli fosse appena venuta in mente proprio quella citazione biblica. Aveva un suo senso. Stiles stava lavorando sodo e anche se non era esattamente quello il significato del modo di dire, era abbastanza logico che per una volta perfino le preoccupazioni e i brutti pensieri fossero stati spazzati via prima dallo studio e poi dalla stanchezza.

Derek sospirò e appoggiò il suo carico sul tavolinetto basso che fronteggiava il divano. Lo fece con cura, cercando di non far rumore.

Avrebbe preferito che Stiles si spostasse sul letto, perché era poco ma sicuro che altrimenti l’indomani avrebbe avuto il torcicollo. Nello stesso tempo non aveva cuore di svegliarlo. La sola cosa che si azzardò a fare fu chinarsi e, con estrema lentezza, sfilare le fotocopie da sotto la spalla di Stiles. Dopo esserci riuscito senza incidenti, per un momento valutò anche la possibilità di fare un tentativo di piazzargli un cuscino sotto la testa. Poi Stiles si agitò un poco, biascicando qualcosa di incomprensibile, e Derek decise di lasciar perdere. Il divano non era poi così scomodo e Stiles stava dormento così bene che non era proprio il caso di rischiare di disturbarlo. Nel peggiore dei casi, l’indomani mattina, Derek si sarebbe impegnato a fagli passare il dolore.

Guardò Stiles e sorrise per il modo in cui era crollato. Indugiò con lo sguardo sulla sua espressione placida e distesa e non seppe resistere alla tentazione di scompigliargli appena i capelli in una lieve carezza in punta di dita.

Sotto il suo tocco Stiles si stiracchiò e strofinò il viso contro il rivestimento del divano, mugolando per un’inconsapevole contentezza. Derek avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo anche visto sorridere, solo per un momento e senza riemergere dal sonno.

Gli premette il dorso della mano su una guancia e ridacchiò per la sensazione quasi impercettibile della barba in ricrescita. Non era nemmeno visibile, ma Derek ne avvertiva ugualmente il grattare sulle nocche.

Stiles non era più un bambino neppure nell’aspetto.

«E’ mio» si disse Derek, per poi arrossire giusto un attimo dopo. A volte si sentiva così sciocco e vulnerabile quando c’era Stiles di mezzo. Certi giorni, invece, aveva una paura fottuta di tutto: di perderlo, di ferirlo, di vederlo andare via. Ma il più delle volte Stiles lo faceva sentire a posto e sereno, come nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare.

Cercare di ricambiare, incoraggiando Stiles nei suoi studi come futuro Emissario e lasciandogli il tempo per studiare, viziandolo un po’ e facendolo sentire sempre il più possibile supportato e a suo agio era il minimo che Derek potesse fare.

Stiles in cambio gli regalava più pace di quanta Derek ne avesse sperimentata da un pezzo. E a quanto pareva riusciva a infondergliela perfino da addormentato.

Una volta tanto Derek si concesse un sospiro e il lusso di seguire subito il proprio istinto senza troppe remore e paranoie.

Sedette sul pavimento, accanto al divano, allungò le gambe, e appoggiò la testa sul fianco di Stiles.

In quella posizione, non poi troppo scomoda malgrado tutto, riusciva ad ascoltare il battito del cuore di Stiles come amplificato. Avvertiva anche con l’udito ognuno dei suoi respiri profondi e quieti e sentiva il suo torace che si alzava e si abbassava nel sonno.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e allungò un braccio per cingere la vita di Stiles senza doversi spostare di un millimetro.

«Ti amo, Stiles» ammise in poco più che un soffio, in parte soffocato dalla stoffa della maglia di Stiles. «Sono proprio innamorato di te come un idiota e questa volta sul serio.»

Nel confessarlo si accorse che non aveva paura che Stiles si svegliasse e che potesse sentirlo.

Forse era troppo presto e lui stava di nuovo correndo eccessivamente. Magari Stiles, a differenza di lui, non era ancora arrivato al punto di chiamare amore il legame che li univa. Derek non lo sapeva e non gli importava.  Stiles era la sola cosa che contava, e non solo in quello specifico momento.

Era così piacevole sentire sotto di sé il rilievo solido e caldo del suo corpo. Stargli accanto in quel modo sembrava così giusto e perfetto, probabilmente perché lo era davvero.

«Dormi »si raccomandò Derek, anche se non ce n’era bisogno perché Stiles non pareva proprio intenzionato a svegliarsi.

Derek prese fiato e si riempì i polmoni del suo odore. Su di lui aveva ormai un effetto ipnotico.

Per una volta nessun fantasma del passato apparve nella sua mente, a tormentarlo o a spingerlo a risollevare le palpebre.

Un respiro dopo l’altro Derek perse il senso del tempo che passava. I suoi pensieri si sfaldarono. I suoi sensi amalgamarono ogni suono o sfumatura olfattiva che proveniva dal corpo di Stiles per trasformarli in un tutt’uno armonico e avvolgente.

«Ti amo» provò a ripetere Derek, ma non ci riuscì, perché era così rilassato che la sua bocca non voleva saperne di aprirsi e la sua lingua non cooperava. Derek fece appena in tempo a capire che quella sensazione di sicurezza e tepore era troppo forte per poterle resistere, se mai avesse voluto farlo. Un attimo dopo anche lui dormiva. Ma sul suo viso aleggiava ancora l’accenno di un vago sorriso.

 

 

 


End file.
